In many technical areas, especially also for satisfying existing regulations relating to the avoidance of electrical, magnetic or electromagnetic interference fields, twisted, also prepared lines are necessary, for example, for producing cable harnesses, for example, for motor vehicle manufacture.
"Prepared individual lines" for the purposes of the invention are individual lines which have an electrical conductor in the form of a metal wire or a flexible metal lead and which are cut to a given length. The prepared individual lines can then for example also be provided on at least one end with an electrical connection element, for example with a plug-like or socket-like connection element. Twisted prepared lines for the purposes of the invention then consist of at least two prepared individual lines which are twisted with one another.
Relatively high demands are imposed on the production of twisted, prepared lines with respect to adherence to tolerances. Thus, for example, at a total length of a twisted prepared line between 250 to 6500 mm the length tolerance is .+-.15 mm, the length of lay is from 13 to 50 mm at lay tolerances of 0/+3 mm (length of lay less than 35 mm) or 0/+5 mm (length of lay greater than 35 mm). Furthermore, the end offset, i.e., the offset between the ends of the individual lines provided on the respective end of the twisted line, should not exceed 10 mm, for example.
A process is known in which the individual lines when twisted on one end are clamped on a first holder and are pulled through by a second rotating holder (by continuously moving the first clamping holder away from the second clamping holder) and in doing so twisted. This known process, in spite of a complex twisting device, does not lead to the desired results.